Onikin
The product of oni and humanoids the Onikin are a strong independent race that often lives solitary lives on the outskirts of villages or high in the mountains. Sometimes small tribes will exist however it is more common to find onikin on their own. Unlike their tiefling blooded cousins, Onikin are much more closely related to their ancestors. They all boast a bright red skin, white hair and muscular bodies, despite whatever oni lineage they hail from this remains a constant. They favor use of clubs of all kind, and while greedy and tending to be evil if not just bullies, on average most Onikin will have a prized possession tends to be masterworked tetsubo. Some Onikin become adventurers however they still tend to be unruly and a pain for those around them at times with their brash behavior and attitudes. With the destruction of the demon king and the presence of outsiders in his territory more of these Onikin have been found. Note: Onikin are between 7 to 8 feet tall, a height chart specific to them reads as 7ft +1d12+1d4 inches, meaning all Onikin are between 7’2” and 8’4” Standard Racial Traits Outsider (native) (3 RP): Onikin are outsiders with the native subtype. Powerful Build: Onikin have a large physical stature. They are treated as Large creatures even though they only take up a 5' space, and have 5' reach. Do to their actual size, they do not take a size penalty to AC though. They are still Medium creatures, so any spell or effect that increases their size to Large increases their space and reach appropriately, but has no effects based upon size (such as increasing damage die size, or changing their size bonus). This also includes effects and abilities that refer to the half-giant's actual size, such as abilities that allow it to wield weapons of a larger size category. Abilities that refer to something 'sized appropriately' for the onikin can refer to Medium or Large sized items. Speed: Onikin have a base speed of 30 feet. Ability Score Modifiers (1 RP): Onikin are extremely strong, even if found lacking in mental faculties. They gain +4 Strength, -2 to all mental ability scores. Languages: Onikin start with Reacher. Onikin with high Intelligence scores can choose from any of these additional languages: Giant, Goblin, Tengu,Cyclops, Infernal, Abyssal, Sasquatch Sense Racial Traits Darkvision: Onikin have darkvision out to 60 ft. Defensive Racial Traits Fast Healing (6 RP): Onikin pick up the regenerative abilities of their oni ancestry. They regain 1 hit point each round. Except for where noted here, fast healing is just like natural healing. Fast healing does not restore hit points lost from starvation, thirst, or suffocation, nor does it allow a creature to regrow lost body parts. Fast healing continues to function (even at negative hit points) until a member of this race dies, at which point the effects of fast healing immediately end. Feats and Skills Racial Traits Greed (1 RP): Onikin race gain a +2 bonus on Appraise checks to determine the price of non-magical goods that contain precious metals or gemstones. Terrain Stride (1 RP): Onikin can move through natural difficult terrain at their normal speed while within mountain terrain. Magically altered terrain affects them normally. Offensive Racial Traits Weapon Familiarity (1 RP): Onikin are proficient with the tetsubo and nodachi. Frenzy (2 RP): Once per day, whenever an onikin takes damage, it flies into a frenzy for 1 minute, gaining a +2 racial bonus to Constitution and Strength, but a –2 penalty to AC. Category:Race